


Finding My Daughter

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 10:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15947621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: AJ McLean, the bad boy of the Backstreet Boys, wakes up one morning to a car seat with a baby in it in front of his doorstep. Read on as he gets a crash course in parenting, with the help of his brothers.





	Finding My Daughter

     AJ McLean, resident bad boy of the Backstreet Boys, was exhausted. A long day of meetings and rehearsals for the band's upcoming tour left him weary and wanting bed. Saying goodbye to the other guys, AJ made his way back to his home and made a quick dinner to put food in his stomach. After eating, he took a hot shower, and crawled into bed. Falling asleep quickly, he slept soundly for several hours. He woke up to a noise, but quickly brushed it off and went back to sleep. A little while later, he woke to a cry. Thinking that he was hearing things, he shook his head and quickly heard the cry again. He followed the sound of the cry to his front door. Opening the door, one AJ McLean got the shock of his life. Laying in a car seat in front of his door was a baby girl. He looked, shook his head, and looked again. He wasn't imagining things. There was an infant in a car seat in front of him. He quickly panicked, grabbed the car seat and closed his front door. Setting the car seat down, he ran for his cell phone. Calling Howie seemed to be the safest option at the moment. He just hoped Howie was awake. 

     Luckily for AJ, Howie answered on the second ring. He asked Howie to get the other guys and come to his house, and if he could stop and get some diapers and formula. Howie started to ask questions, but AJ pleaded with him to just get the other guys and get what he asked for. Howie told AJ to give him an hour and he'd be there with the guys and the supplies. Hanging up the phone, AJ looked at the baby, who had stopped crying when she found she was in a new place. AJ watched the little girl stare at him and look around. He decided the safest thing to do would be to get her out of the car seat and hold her. He gingerly undid the straps holding her in, and pulled her to his chest. Underneath her, laying in the car seat, was an envelope. He grabbed the envelope and set it on the counter, vowing to look at it once the other guys got there. He took the baby girl into the living room and sat on the couch. AJ looked at the little girl. She had brown hair, and the classic newborn blue eyes that held hints of green in them already. Her mouth and nose looked like his own, so he knew this little girl was most likely his daughter. AJ knew he had had many one night stands, and stupidly did not use protection a couple of times. He tried to think of who he slept with nine to eleven months ago, but couldn't place who this little one's mother could be. He settled into the couch with his daughter and waited for his brothers to show up. 

     Forty minutes later, Howie came into his home with Kevin, Brian, and Nick trailing behind him. Howie had bags in his hands from the local grocery store, and AJ could see a couple of types of diapers and formula inside. The other four guys stopped short when they came into the living room and saw AJ with a baby girl in his arms. Kevin snapped out of his stupor the quickest, and asked AJ what was going on. He explained to the four of them that he had woke up to the baby in her car seat on his doorstep. He got her inside, and quickly called Howie, and now there they were. Brian, already having a little boy of his own, asked if he could hold her. AJ gladly gave the infant to Brian, and grabbed the envelope that was in the car seat. Opening the envelope, a birth certificate, court documents, and a letter fell out. Grabbing the birth certificate first, he saw that the little girl's name was Lily Kate McLean, and she was only 4 weeks old. Scanning the court documents next, he saw that the mother had given up all her parental rights to the little girl, and he had sole custody of her. Opening the letter last, he found out that Lily's mother's name was Shelby and that she knew that AJ was the father of her little girl. Shelby stated that she wasn't ready to be a mother and knew that AJ would have the support needed to raise their daughter. Shelby also stated that she never wanted to be found and that she hoped that Lily would grow up to be an amazing person. AJ felt overwhelmed. He handed the other four the contents of the envelope and walked to his room to get some air. A few minutes later, he felt Kevin's large hand on his shoulder. He turned into Kevin's arms and Kevin just held him. A few minutes later, he walked back into the living room and gestured for Brian to hand him his daughter. As AJ held his daughter, he looked at the other four and told them that he needed their help. The other four knew that doing that meant that AJ was feeling completely lost. The four vowed to help their brother out. 

     A few minutes later, Lily started to cry and a god awful smell attacked AJ's nostrils. He wrinkled his nose and turned to Brian. He asked Brian for his help to change his first diaper. Brian led AJ to the bathroom with the diapers. He had Nick run out to his car for wipes. As Nick came into the bathroom, he saw Brian teaching AJ how to change Lily's diaper. He quickly handed the wipes over, and headed back out to Howie and Kevin, who were speaking in hushed tones about how to help AJ. A few minutes later, Brian and AJ came out of the bathroom, and the guys sat in the living room to try to figure out what to do next. AJ knew that he had an extra bedroom that he could turn into a nursery. He told the other guys that they would need to go to the local baby store to get supplies. Brian and Kevin volunteered to go with him, while Nick and Howie would stay behind to clear out the extra bedroom to make room for the crib and other furniture that would go in there. AJ quickly packed his backpack with the diapers, wipes, formula, and a couple of bottles of water. He knew he could buy a bottle in the store and use it to feed Lily. He gently put her back in the car seat and set out for his car with Kevin and Brian. Howie and Nick started to clear out the bedroom, and all five guys knew there would be a big discussion that night, once everything had settled. 

     Three hours, and almost $2,000.00 later, AJ had everything he needed for at least three months with Lily. He had gotten clothes, more diapers and formula, a crib (with sheets and other supplies), a dresser, baby bath supplies, a bouncer and swing, a glider and a couple of playmats for Lily. He had had to feed her twice and change her once in the store. Brian taught him how to feed Lily correctly, and how to burp her. The three of them were exhausted, and made their way back home with all the boxes and bags of supplies. When they got home, Nick and Howie helped them get everything into AJ's second bedroom. They quickly got the crib and dresser together along with the glider. AJ settled down into the glider with Lily and asked the boys to go into the living room to give AJ some time with his daughter. The other four agreed, and the room was soon quiet. AJ looked into Lily's eyes and told his daughter that she was the most precious thing in the world to him, and that he loved her with all of his heart. He asked for her forgiveness for when he screwed up, and vowed to always be there for her. Lily soon fell asleep and AJ turned the new baby monitor on after placing Lily in her new crib. He then steeled himself for the conversation that would inevitably follow once he got back into the living room with the guys. 

     Kevin, Howie, Nick, and Brian looked up as AJ walked into the living room. The four had been watching the Monday Night Football game, and Howie turned it to mute, as AJ settled back on the couch. Kevin opened the conversation by asking AJ how he was dealing with all of this. AJ looked down and thought about how he was doing. He looked up at the guys and told them he was feeling very overwhelmed, but he loved his daughter, and knew that as her one remaining parent, he had to take care of her. The other four nodded their heads, while Brian asked the question on everyone's mind. He asked AJ if he remembered his encounter with Lily's mother. AJ told the other four that he had been thinking about that all day, and just before sitting in Lily's room with her, he remembered Shelby. It had been eleven months earlier, and he had gotten drunk, and had sex with Shelby. Kevin shook his head with anger in his eyes. He had thought that was what happened, and to have it confirmed made him angry. He got up and stormed out of the room, furious with AJ and his recklessness once again. This time was worse, because there was now an innocent little girl involved. AJ just watched Kevin go, and hung his head. He knew he screwed up and having Kevin upset with him once again made him ashamed and upset with himself. The other three didn't know what to do. They partially agreed with Kevin, but also saw how AJ was beating himself up. Nick, Howie, and Brian all hoped that this was the wake up call that AJ desperately needed. 

     Ten minutes later, AJ got up to go find Kevin. He looked in all of Kevin's usual spots in his home, and found nothing. He had a moment of brilliance, and went into his daughter's room. He found Kevin standing at the side of Lily's crib watching her sleep. Kevin looked up as AJ entered, and said nothing, just looking back at Lily. AJ joined him at the side of her crib, both men just watching the little girl's chest rise up and down in sleep. Kevin broke the silence and asked AJ if this was the end of his recklessness and immaturity. He asked if AJ could be the father that Lily needed. AJ grabbed Kevin's arm and Kevin looked into AJ's eyes. He saw nothing but honesty and truth, something rarely seen in AJ's eyes, as AJ told him that he was leaving the bad boy persona behind, and vowed to make it up to him and the other guys for all the problems he's caused them over the years. Kevin said to AJ that the best thing, and the best apology, would be to raise his daughter with love and respect. AJ vowed to do right by his daughter, and clean up his image for the band's and his daughter's sake. Kevin accepted the vow with some caution, not fully trusting that AJ could completely change in such a short time, but willing to give him the chance. The two of them left Lily's room, and joined the other three back in the living room. Howie, Nick, and Brian all breathed a sigh of relief that things were okay again between Kevin and AJ. AJ repeated his vows to the other three, and they accepted them with the same caution as Kevin. The five settled to watch the game, waiting for Lily to wake up for her next feeding. Brian told AJ that he would spend the night with him to give him assistance through his first night, having already called his wife and explained the situation. Brian's little boy was already almost three years old and in preschool. After the game ended, Kevin, Howie, and Nick all went back to their homes, with Howie giving Nick a ride home. Kevin and Brian had driven themselves over in their own cars. Brian and AJ settled into what would turn out to be the longest night of AJ's life. 

     After sleeping for about 90 minutes during the night, morning found a happy little girl, and an exhausted father and uncle, who were barely functioning. Brian had forgotten how bad the newborn stage could be, and it seemed that little Lily had her days and nights mixed up. She had been up for three hours during the night, and the only thing that soothed her was either her father or uncle holding her and singing. The two men had gone through the entire Backstreet Boys collection, and Lily loved hearing their voices. Feeding and changing her had taken almost an hour each time, and Lily's nursery looked like a bomb had hit it. Two hours later, Kevin, Howie, and Nick came over to see how the first night went. The three took one look at the other two, grabbed Lily and sent them to bed. Brian was awake enough that he went back home to sleep for a few hours, his home only being 5 minutes away from AJ's. Kevin, Howie, and Nick got to know their new niece, and Kevin took charge of feeding her and changing her, having had a lot of experience with many cousins growing up, including Brian. Three hours later, AJ woke up to laughing and noise in the living room. He walked out of his bedroom to Nick holding his daughter, with Howie and Kevin pulling funny faces at her, and Lily's little laugh coming out of her mouth with some coos. He walked up to the three of them, and gave Lily a giant smile. His daughter looked up at him and broke out into a hesitant first smile. AJ was ecstatic. That was the moment that AJ knew he could do this. He could raise his daughter, with help from her uncles. He believed in himself, and hoped as time went on, the others would believe in him too. He told himself he would take this day by day and accept the help his brothers were offering. 

     As the days and weeks and months slipped by, AJ fell into a routine with Lily. Brian sporadically stayed over for the first month, but AJ told him at the end of the first month that he could handle it on his own now at night. He would take Lily on daily walks in her stroller, and he watched his daughter learn to hold her head up, roll over, get on her hands and knees, and start eating her first solid food. AJ had named Nick and Howie her godfathers, while naming Kevin and Brian's wives her godmothers. This way all four of her uncles would be in her life, if something happened to AJ. AJ had had to get a bigger bus for tours to accommodate all of the extra things Lily needed. The Boys had recently put out a new album, and they were leaving for their tour in the next few weeks. This would be Lily's first tour. The news of her existence had sent shockwaves through the fanbase. AJ took it in his stride, and kept his fans updated on Lily happenings with regularity. As Lily grew, AJ's love for his daughter grew with her. As Lily's first birthday approached, AJ tried to think about what life was like before she came into his world, and he couldn't believe how stupid he had been. He never regretted sleeping with Shelby, because it gave him his daughter, but knew he could have done something much worse.  Kevin, Brian, Nick, and Howie were very happy that their brother had turned his life around completely and was completely devoted to his daughter. As AJ watched his daughter smash her fist into her first birthday smash cake, he was extremely grateful for the life that he had built for himself and his daughter. Whatever happened, he knew his love for his daughter and his brothers would carry him through life. As he put Lily to bed that night, he sent up thanks for his brothers, and his health and family. AJ settled down to sleep, a smile on his face. AJ McLean knew that his life with his little Lily had just started, and couldn't wait to see what life had in store for him and his daughter. 


End file.
